


Devilish Co-Stars

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Issei in Serafall's Peerage. Please take what I'm depicting to heart.





	Devilish Co-Stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD or it's related concepts and characters, but Ichiei Ishibumi and his affiliates do.**

**[DC]**

**Devilish Co-Stars**

**[DC]**

In addition to have once been the heirless of the Sitri Clan before becoming in charge of the Devils' Foreign Affairs as the Satan Leviathan, Serafall also had her own popular television show known as _Miracle_ _Levia-tan_ which catered to Underworld fans of the magical girl genre. Upon making the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou, a member of her Peerage, Serafall's producers were quick to evaluate Issei's popularity and acting skills before then offering him a role in the show as the new main male protagonist, the Grabbin' Dragon, which would boost both the ratings and Issei's popularity positively. Having accepted, Issei proved himself in the following months both quite skilled and well-received that Serafall and the producers had even started looking into making a Grabbin' Dragon spin-off.

"So this would be my theme song?" Issei asked Serafall when they were alone in the changing room and looking over the script for the spin-off's first episode.

"That's right!" Serafall energetically chirped. "I added the choreography, Sirzechs composed it, and Azazel wrote the lyrics. What do you think?"

Issei thought over it for a moment before shrugging with a smile. "I'll probably have to hear it to get with the beat, but from what I'm reading, it's pretty catchy." He then smiled wider at Serafall. "Even if you had help from Azazel and Sirzechs, it's as good as to be expected from the Greatest Female Devil."

"Ah, come to me, you bad perv." Serafall moaned in delight at the praise before hugging Issei around the waist and sharing a kiss.

**[DC]**

**I know I previously mentioned that I wanted to write an Issei/Katerea one-shot, but I'm afraid I don't know how that would work in a way that would make it short and sweet. Since Katerea is in the Old Satan Faction, she has no interest in Evil Pieces and probably contracts with Magicians that would make her subordinate to them as well. I do have a story idea for a Khaos Brigade Issei with Magician and Hero connections, but that's kind of a far future thing. Besides, I have some other fandoms to get back to as well.**

**I'll hopefully get back to a Dragon Ball short story as well as some one-shots related to Naruto and Bleach in the following week. Keep on the lookout.**


End file.
